1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tuning systems for use on stringed musical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tuning system which facilitates rapid replacement of defective strings and rapid tuning of replacement strings. The present invention will be especially appreciated by professional performing artists and by non-sighted musicians.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the best known tuning mechanisms involves securing one end of a string to an anchorage at one end of the instrument and passing the other end of the string through a hole in a rotatable peg and then winding the string around the peg. The peg is rotated until the desired tension is imparted to the string to produce the desired note.
In another conventional anchoring and tuning mechanism strings are knotted at one end and anchored in the grooved end of the fret bar or neck of the instrument. The adjustable portion of such a mechanism usually requires threading the remaining unanchored end of the string over one or more grooved paths and through one or more apertures. The string is commonly held fixed in the adjustable portion of the mechanism by squeezing means or winding means.
Tuning also has been accomplished by passing the free end of a string having a bead at one end through a bore in a cylindrical tuning stud. In this arrangement, the stud has threads on the outer surface thereof for engaging the inner-threaded surface of a tuning nut. The free end of the string is tied at the neck of the instrument and tension in the string is adjusted by turning the tuning nut in a way which draws the threaded tuning stud into the tuning nut. This tuning method requires threading replacement strings through the bore in the tuning stud, through the cylindrical channel, and through the longitudinal slot. The string is then tied with a conventional knot, such as a half-hitch, at the end of the neck of the guitar. The replacement of strings on a guitar employing such tuning mechanisms is far from a simple or quick task.
The use of strings having a loop at each end has also been disclosed in the prior art. In such a system, one end of the string is looped to a hook on a fixed anchorage at the base of the instrument, and the other string end is looped over a hook formed on the end of a slidable screwed rod at the neck. The screwed rod is longitudinally adjustable by an adjusting nut to increase or decrease tension in the string. In such a tuning mechanism the adjustable portion of the tuning mechanism is located at the end of the neck of the instrument, and the string is anchored at the base of the instrument. Replacement of strings in this arrangement is inconvenient, requiring the use of both hands and cannot be done easily by a non-sighted musician.